


Family coming for a visit

by DadJoeXD



Series: Family Fucking [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadJoeXD/pseuds/DadJoeXD
Summary: Matt's cousins, aunt, and uncle have come to hid house for a visit. But there's some sexual tension between some of them.
Series: Family Fucking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842769
Kudos: 7





	Family coming for a visit

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have 3 different versions of the sequel. One is the Uncle coming in and joining the family fuckfest. The second is another Aunt joining. And the third one is boring. So just comment whichever one you'd like to see.

It's Monday, April 22nd and our cousins are coming into town for a week. It's always fun when we see Eliza, Aubrey, and their parents. I am playing videogames on my Xbox when they arrive. Their car pulls into the driveway and me, my sister, and our other cousin Emil all run-out to greet them.  
"Hi Eliza! Hi Aubrey!" We say to our cousins.  
"Hey guys!" Eliza says.  
Aubrey then says, "Sup guys."  
We all give each other a hug but when Eliza hugged me, it was a very tight and intimate hug. As she backed away, she smiled at me I'm a sexy but subtle way. I think I knew what was on her mind, but I wasn't 100% sure. We then said hi to Uncle Joe and Aunt Miley and we helped everyone unload their bags and brought them inside.   
That day, we all went swimming in the pool. But for some reason, I couldn't get that hug Eliza gave me off my mind. But even worse, I couldn't get HER off my mind. I kept eyeing her while we were in the pool and I never realized how hot Eliza was. I knew she was a very pretty girl but holy smokes. Her boobs were big, but not too big. Her ass was a perfect shape and size. Her waist was so sexy and small. Her legs were big and juicy. Her hair was a flowing brown wave. And her lips were beautiful and big. I started to get a boner just thinking about her and I knew it wasn't right but there was nothing I could do about it. After an hour or two, it was just me and Eliza in the pool. We started to talk about school and other stuff like that. It was about eight o'clock at night when we got out of the pool. All of us cousins went to sleep in a rental RV in the street since there wasn't enough room in the house for everyone. We all went to bed that night fairly easily.  
The next morning when I woke up, I was the last one in the RV. I went on my phone and was looking at memes and shit when Eliza walked in.  
"Hey Matt. How did you sleep?"  
"Good." I said, "And what about you?"  
"Eh. Could've been better." She said.  
"I know how you feel. Sometimes I just don't get any sleep."  
"Oof. That's gotta suck."  
I was watching YouTube on my phone at the moment and Eliza came and layed down next to me and asked  
"Whatcha watching?"  
"Umm. Just some [insert YT channel name] videos. They're pretty funny."  
We sat there watching videos for about 20 minutes when Eliza rolled over a certain way and prushed her hand on my dick.  
"Oops. Sorry about that" she said.  
"Oh. No problem. I don't know why you'd be sorry. It was an accident."  
"Yeah.. an accident."  
We were watching for a few more minutes and Eliza started spinning my hair on her finger. She also got a lot closer to me in general. And then Eliza just dropped this question out of the blue.  
"Hey Matt, have you ever had sex?"  
"Uh. What?"  
"You heard me. Have you had sex with anyone?"  
"Umm not yet. No." I said.  
I was trying to hide my attraction to her this entire time and I guess it wasn't good enough.  
"So you're telling me that someone as handsome as you hasn't fucked a girl yet? Hehe."  
"What's wrong with that?" I say.  
"Oh nothing. But ya know if you wanna change that. I might me able to help."  
Eliza put her hand on my dick and grabbed it.  
"Uh Eliza, I'm not sure that's..."  
"Shh... Just let me help you out."  
She started to stroke my penis back and forth from the outside of my shorts. And then she put her hand in my shorts.  
"So Matt, since you've never fucked anyone before, I'm assuming you've never had a BJ have you?"  
"Um no. I haven't."  
"Well. I guess I'll have to change that too."  
Eliza went down under my dick and balls and pulled down my shorts. Revealing them to her.  
She started with long, slow licks from top to bottom, then teased a little with her tongue on the head. Then she started deepthroating me, licking the base of my cock with her tongue while I was deep inside her mouth. She was constantly moaning and giving me lustful looks. I just sat there having an amazing feeling.  
"Oh fuck Eliza."  
She took my dick out of her mouth.  
"Don't cum yet. We've barely even started."  
My cousin went on her knees on top of me and took her shirt off. I saw her boobs for the first time. They were magnificent.  
"Oh shit Eliza. Those are nice."  
"Aww. Thanks Matt. You wanna touch them? Go ahead."  
I put my hands up on her tits and grabbed them. They felt amazing. Now even though I haven't fucked before, I've copped a feel on my girlfriend before. And let me tell you, my cousin was far superior to my girlfriend.  
I pulled my shirt off and pulled Eliza on top of me. We started making out on the bed. She kept stroking my dick. I slowly pulled her shortsoff of her. I put my finger in her pussy.  
"Ugh. Oh fuck Matt. That feels so good. But I bet you cock feels better."  
She slid my dick inside if her pussy. I started to thrust in and out of her.  
"Fuck Matt. Your dick is so good. Keep going."  
I kept thrusting I to her. I've never felt so good before. Tits laying on my chest, and my cock inside of a mega hottie.  
"Eliza. I think I'm gonna cum."  
"Okay. But don't cum in me."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I'm on my period." She exclaimed.  
"Oh shit. Good point."  
I gave a few more thrusts and then pulled my dick out.  
"Can I get a facial?" Eliza asked.  
"Sure."  
She started sucking my cock and I pulled it out of her mouth. I came all over her face. She rolled over onto her back next to me.  
"Fuck Matt. We gotta do that again. How about tomorrow at 3 pm in here?  
"Sure Eliza. Anything works for me."  
We both got dressed and Eliza wiped the cum off her face.  
"Hey Eliza?"  
"Yeah Matt?"  
"What about you? Have you ever fucked anyone? I mean before we just did."  
"Umm. Yeah. Probably like 3 guys."  
"Ok. Well I say we go join the rest of the family, what about you?"  
We went to the backyard and hung out by the pool the rest of the day.

While at the pool, I noticed something. My Aunt Miley, Eliza's mom, has huge tits. Probably where Eliza get them from. I started to wonder how I could fuck my Aunt now.  
I know her and Uncle Joe sleep in separate rooms here because the beds are too small. Maybe I can sneak in her room tonight and fuck her. Yes. Tonight I would fuck Aunt Miley.

That night when everyone went to bed, I snuck out of the RV and into the house. I went into Aunt Miley's room and got naked. I went on top of her and pulled off her pajama bottoms. I unbuttoned her pajama top. I made sure my dick was hard. I put it into her.   
God she felt so good. Felt so much like her daughter. I grabbed her tits and fucked her harder. And then it happened. She woke up.  
She looked my directly in the eye and her eyes grew wide open. But she didn't scream. She didn't move. She just gave me the "you're in big trouble" eyes and nodded.  
I brought my face down to her and asked "Why are you letting my fuck you? Why aren't you screaming 'RAPE'?"  
She whispered "Because this is some of the best sex I've ever had. Your dick feels do good. So keep going Matt."  
I kept fucking my Aunt's pussy. And then I felt it. The urge to cum. I didn't know what to do. If she was on her period, she could get pregnant. But I didn't want to make a mess.  
I asked "Where do I cum at?"  
"Anywhere is fine. But not my pussy."  
I pulled out and came onto her tits.  
"Damn Matt. Nobody's came onto my tits in years. Good job."  
"Um. Thanks." I said.  
"So Matt, are we gonna fuck again while I'm here?"  
"Uh sure. How about 3 pm tomorrow in the RV?"  
"3 pm in RV. Got it. Fuck ya then baby."  
I left Aunt Miley's room and snuck back out to the RV and went to sleep.

By the time I woke up, it was already 12. Only 3 more hours until a fucking bomb threesome. I just figured I'd play some videogames inside until about 2:30. Then I'd go get ready to fuck. I figured I'd jerk off a few minutes before so it could last longer.  
It's 2:30 now. I headed out to the RV. I sat in there for a while by myself. I started to jerk off. I was thinking about Eliza and Aunt Miley. Jesus I came so fast.   
It's 2:50. It's almost time. I see Eliza walking out of the house to the RV. She's wearing her bikini. Damn. She's so hot.  
She opens the door and comes inside.  
"So we gonna start soon Matt?"  
"Yeah. But let's wait until 3 exactly. Okay?"  
"Okay..."  
"Eliza, go in the bathroom I want you to make a sexy entrance at 3 exactly. Okay?"  
"Sure babe."  
At that moment, I see Aunt Miley coming out of the front door. Good. Eliza's in the bathroom hiding for when Aunt Miley comes here.  
Aunt Miley opens the door. I give her the finger over my lips gesture telling her to be quiet.  
It's 3:00.  
"You ready to fuck?" I say as I jump into the bed.  
Aunt Miley nods in a very sexy way. And Eliza comes out of the bathroom walkingall sexy.  
"What the fuck?! Why the hell are you in here Eliza?"  
"I could ask you the same thing mom? Why the hell are you fucking Matt?!"  
They both look at me very angrily.  
"Matt, what the hell. I thought we were fucking at 3!" Eliza said.  
"We are Eliza. It's just I'm also fucking Aunt Miley at 3. So it seems we're gonnahsve to compromise. I for one, propose a threesome."  
"That's disgusting Matt. She's my daughter! I can't have sex with her!"  
"And I'm your nephew. You can't have sex with me either, but you want to. So let's just do it my way. That way we are all happy. Okay?"  
"Alright Matt." Says Eliza.  
"Fine I guess." Said Aunt Miley.  
We all get naked. Eliza goes in to suck my dick. Her mom stops her.  
"Nuh uh Eliza. I always suck the cock first."  
My Aunt Miley goes to town on my cock. Even better than Eliza. She sucks the side first and then goes in for the up and down. Jeez she's good. She then hands the cock to Eliza. And Eliza does her sucking. Damn. That's some good BJ.  
Then I tell Eliza to go on her hands and knees. I start riding her like there's no tomorrow. Her mom goes in front of her and tells Eliza to eat out her pussy. She's reluctant to do it, but she does it anyway. I keep riding Eliza for a bit. Then I call for Aunt Miley to also go on her hands and knees. I start riding Aunt Miley from behind. I go hard on her though. I pull her hair back and smack her ass.   
After I finish riding them, I lay down and Eliza starts riding my dick reverse cowgirl style. And Jeez she's riding good. I even start to thrust a bit to get into it. Aunt Miley is fingering herself watching us. Then they switch places. Aunt Miley is riding me in leopard position. And damn she's also riding good. Again I start to thrust into her.   
After Aunt Miley gets off of me, I get on top of Eliza in the eagle position. I'm fucking my cousin so hard. She moans so load. I cover her mouth fast.  
"Don't moan. Or they'll find out."  
"Uh. Sorry Ma-uh-tt."  
"Aunt Miley, sit on Eliza's face so she can't talk."  
"Okay Matty."  
So my cock is in my cousins pussy, my Aunt is sitting on my cousins face, and my face is in my Aunt's tits. Who would've thought this is how my week would go. I put out of Eliza and then start fucking Aunt Miley's asshole in jockey position.   
"Oh fuck Matt. I didn't know we were doing Anal!"  
"Well we are. Now shut up and eat out your daughters pussy."  
She stopped talking and started eating her clit. After about 30 thrusts into Aunt Miley's asshole, I pull out and me and Eliza finish off the threesome with a good old 69 for a minute.  
"Alright ladies. Both of you go on the bed. And tell me where you want the cum."  
"I want cum in my mouth!" Eliza says.  
"I want cum in my pussy!" Says Aunt Miley.  
"Woah! You sure about that Aunt Miley?"  
"Yes." She says.  
"Alright. Eliza, put you face near your mom's pussy. Aunt Miley, keep eating out Eliza's pussy."  
They get in the position. I continueto jerk off until about to cum. I shove my dick into Aunt Miley's pussy and dump some load. I take it out and shove it into Eliza's mouthand she takes some of the load. I keep alternating until I stop cumming.

We all lay in the bed together. I'm in the middle and I got a girl on each side.  
"So, how'd you guys like the Incest Threesome?" I ask.  
"Fuck Matt. That was amazing. We have to do that at least once every time we see each other, right mom?"  
"Of course honey. And Matt, I didn't think I would like it, but that was great. The anal was better than expected."  
"Well, I'm ways down for these threesomes. So at least one every time sounds good to me."  
"Oh Matt, can I talk to you later tonight?" Asks Aunt Miley  
"Um sure. Where at?"  
"My room. Let's say nine o'clock."  
"Okay. Your room at 9:00. I'll be there."

I go into Aunt Miley's room at nine.   
"Hi Aunt Miley. So what'd you want to talk about?_  
"Well Matt, I was wondering if you could fuck me solo tonight. But this time in the shower. Is that okay?"  
"Um. Uh. Yeah I guess. Sure. I'll come in here tonight and fuck you. When exactly?"  
"Well I was thinking you sneak in the bathroom and hide and then I go in, lock the door, get naked, and then we fuck in the shower."  
"Um yeah. That sounds good."  
I left Aunt Miley's room and hid in the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came in, locked the door, and got naked. She turned on the shower.  
"Alright Matt, you can come out now."  
I came out if my spot.  
"Hey Aunt Miley. Looking sexy. So how we gonna do this? We gonna get in the shower and then I just stick my dick in you?"  
"Um. I was thinking something more of a rapist scenario. Where I'm showering and you come in, hold your hand over my mouth, and then fuck me from behind. How does that sound?"  
"That works for me. But are you gonna give actually consent or is this gonna be an actual rape?"  
"Hmm... I don't give consent for you to fuck me Matt."  
"Alright. Let's go."

Aunt Miley got in the shower and started cleaning herself. I slowly walked over to her. I covered her mouth with my hand and I shoved my cock into her pussy. In and out. In and out. I kept thrusting my dick in and out of her for a while. She was struggling and putting up a fight. But nothing I couldn't handle. I kept thrusting in her.  
"Ah fuck Aunt Miley. I'm gonna cum."  
I started to cum into her pussy. My cum started to leak out of her clit. I pulled my dick out of her and turned her around. I started to suck her tits like I was a baby. I started to kids her. Then I pushed her onto the shower floor and left the shower. I dried off and got dressed. Then I waited for her to finish her shower.  
She came out of the shower and looked at me.  
"Matt. That was terrifyingly real. I loved it. And wanna know someone else who would love to get fucked in the shower? Eliza. After out threesome today, she told me that the masturbates in there. With the door unlocked. So next time she's in the shower, go ahead and fuck her tight, little pussy."  
"Well first of all Aunt Miley, thank you for saying how good that was. And I will fuck Eliza next time she's in the shower. Thanks for telling me. Well imma go to bed. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye Matt."  



End file.
